Rindu
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Ketika kalian mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalu, apa yang kalian rasakan? Ketika disodorkan dengan sesuatu hal yang berhubungan di masa lalu, yang Hermione rasakan hanya rindu. Tak peduli itu kenangan bahagia, sedih, atau memalukan sekali pun. Sequel to Memories.


**Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

 **I only own the plots.**

 **Sequel to Memories.**

 **A/N: Hallo, jika kalian masih ingat dengan Madge Undersee itu adalah saya yang telah mengganti penname. Ini adalah ff comeback saya. Untuk teman-teman ffn saya, terima kasih dukungannya selama ini, pun kalian telah meninggalkan ffn atau hiatus dengan waktu yang sangat lama, ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk kalian semua.**

 **Immediately leave this page if you don't like this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kalian mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalu, apa yang kalian rasakan?

Sebal? Marah? Gemas? Sedih? Gembira? Malu? Atau Rindu?

Mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian akan menjawab malu, karena yang biasa kalian ingat adalah kejadian memalukan yang sangat ingin kalian lupakan, namun malah terngiang-ngiang di kepala kalian.

Lain halnya dengan Hermione Granger, atau yang sekarang bernama Hermione Wood.

Ketika disodorkan dengan sesuatu hal yang berhubungan di masa lalu, yang Hermione rasakan hanya rindu. Tak peduli itu kenangan bahagia, sedih, atau memalukan sekali pun.

Hanya rindu, rindu, dan rindu. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa yang ia rasakan hanya rasa rindu saja. Pun ada rasa sedih atau senang yang terkadang terselip sekaligus dengan rasa rindunya.

Seperti sekarang ini, hujan sedang turun di luar. Hermione duduk termenung di kasur empuknya sembari memandang pintu kaca yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Meski ia memandang ke arah luar, namun matanya tidak benar-benar fokus. Matanya terlihat sangat sendu. Terlihat kerinduan yang amat besar di matanya.

Hermione baru saja membereskan kamar tidurnya, ingin merotasi tempat barang-barangnya agar tidak terlihat membosankan. Namun ketika ia membuka laci lemari bajunya, yang ia temukan adalah dua buah album foto, salah satunya terlihat sangat kusam, seperti sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Yang satunya lagi masih terlihat agak baru, sekitar tujuh tahun.

Ia tak pernah ingat menyimpan kedua album tersebut, namun Hermione tahu benar foto-foto apa yang berada di sana. Apalagi di album yang sangat kusam itu.

Tak mempedulikan dengan aktivitas beres-beresnya, Hermione membawa kedua album tersebut ke atas kasur. Kemudian ia membuka album yang masih terlihat baru.

Halaman pertama adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Oliver Wood, suaminya, yang diambil lima tahun lalu. Hermione menyunggingkan bibirnya ketika mengingat hari membahagiakan tersebut, dan hari di mana hatinya telah disembuhkan oleh seorang Oliver Wood.

Ia mengusap foto tersebut di mana ia dan Oliver, serta kedua anak Hermione bersama suami sebelumnya, Scorpius dan Rose kecil berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kemudian Hermione membuka halaman berikutnya, yaitu foto mereka sekeluarga tengah berlibur di pantai. Terlihat Scorpius dan Rose tengah bermain dengan pasir sementara Oliver dan Hermione duduk bersantai di bawah payung di tengah terik matahari musim panas.

Ia ingat betul, mertuanya—Ibu Oliver—lah yang memotret momen ini.

Ah, rasa rindu menyerang Hermione. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memutar kembali waktu dan merasakan kejadian bahagia tersebut.

Kemudian Hermione terus membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya sambil tetap membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang terekam dalam foto-foto tersebut, yang kebanyakan adalah kenangan membahagiakan yang membuat hatinya terasa menghangat.

Di dalam album tersebut juga ada beberapa foto anak ketiganya, anaknya bersama Oliver, Autumn namanya. Perempuan, wajahnya persis seperti Oliver, namun sifatnya mengambil Hermione.

Terus dan terus Hermione membuka halaman demi halaman hingga ia mencapai foto terakhir di halaman akhir.

Foto terakhir adalah foto di mana Scorpius yang baru saja masuk sekolah tersenyum senang sekali karena mendapat teman baru.

Rindu kembali melanda Hermione. Rasanya baru kemarin Scorpius masuk sekolah, sekarang anaknya sudah mau lulus SMP. Cepat sekali rasanya waktu berlalu. Dan mungkin sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, anaknya tersebut akan meminang seorang gadis, seperti ayahnya dahulu.

Ah, mengingat tentang ayahnya Scorpius, Hermione melirik album foto yang telah kusam di sebelahnya. Ia ambil foto tersebut kemudian mengusapnya pelan dengan hati-hati, seperti jika tidak dengan hati-hati album tersebut akan hancur beserta kenangan-kenangan indah di dalamnya.

Hermione memeluk album tersebut dengan erat. Kemudian buliran-buliran air mata jatuh, tak tahan rasanya menahan rindu yang sangat membuncah tersebut. Ia pun terisak pelan, sambil menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai; cinta pertamanya, suami pertamanya, ayah kandung Scorpius dan Rose belahan jiwanya, yang tak akan pernah dapat Hermione lupakan.

"Draco...Draco...aku merindukanmu."

Masih memeluk album tersebut dengan erat, Hermione menunduk dan menangis semakin mendalam. Tangisan pilu yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sejak Oliver Wood dapat menghapus rasa dukanya dan membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya, tanpa harus melupakan cintanya kepada seorang Draco Malfoy.

Mengingat nama tersebut membuat hatinya terasa tercubit, ia sangat rindu Draco. Sudah sembilan tahun sejak ia meninggalkan Hermione dan kedua anak mereka akibat kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawanya. Membuat Hermione terpuruk selama dua tahun hingga Oliver menariknya dari keterpurukannya.

Meredakan tangisnya, walau pun masih sesenggukan. Hermione kemudian membuka album tersebut, album yang pernah ia buka tengah malam sambil menangisinya, seperti sekarang. Namun jika dulu ketika membukanya ia merasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Sekarang saat membukanya, ia hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu sebentar saja untuk merasakan kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Draco.

Dimulai dari halaman pertama, fotonya ketika masih berpacaran dulu. Foto tersebut diambil tiga tahun sebelum mereka menikah, yang berarti foto tersebut empat tahun lebih tua dibanding umur album foto tersebut.

Kembali ia mengusap foto tersebut, mengingat-ingat kejadian dari foto tersebut di mana saat itu adalah hari ulang tahun Draco yang ke-25.

Hermione baru akan membalikkan halaman album tersebut, namun belum sempat ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, foto dari halaman pertama terjatuh ke lantai dari album tersebut.

Ketika Hermione akan mengambilnya, matanya membesar seketika, ia melihat sebuah tulisan di balik foto tersebut yang sudah agak pudar.

 _Bidadariku_. _Belahan_ _jiwaku_. Aku _sangat_ _mencintaimu_ , _Hermione_.

P.s _aku_ _akan_ _selalu_ _menulis_ _note_ _di_ _balik_ _foto_ , _semoga_ _kau_ _akan_ _sadar_ _dengan_ _kebiasaanku_ _nanti_.

Tangan Hermione bergetar ketika memungut foto tersebut. Salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya. Kemudian air mata jatuh kembali ke pipinya. Ia tahu betul itu tulisan siapa, gaya tulisan yang selalu ia ingat.

Kemudian Hermione memasukkan kembali foto tersebut ke dalam album dan membuka lembar selanjutnya, setelah itu mengeluarkan foto-foto tersebut dan memeriksa jika ada catatan dari Draco.

Benar saja, semua foto yang Hermione keluarkan terdapat catatan-catatan kecil dengan tulisan tangan Draco.

Ia mengambil foto pernikahannya dengan Draco. Dan membaca catatan kecil Draco.

 _Granger_ , _tak_ _kusangka_ _kau_ _akan_ _jadi_ _seorang_ _Malfoy_.

P.s _aku_ _mencintaimu_.

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dan air matanya masih terjatuh. Kemudian ia mengambil foto lain, foto di mana Draco memeluknya ketika ia memberikan kabar bahwa ia sedang hamil Scorpius.

Ia membaca tulisan tangan Draco yang telah pudad dimakan usia tersebut.

 _Bidadariku_ _akan_ _memberikan_ _malaikat_ _kecil_ _untukku_.

P.s _aku_ _masih_ _mencintaimu_ , _Hermione_.

Kemudian menaruh kembali foto tersebut dan mengambil foto lain di mana Scorpius yang baru lahir berada di gendongannya dan Draco tersenyum lebar kala itu. Hermione membaca lagi catatan kecil tersebut.

 _Malaikatku_ _telah_ _datang_ _ke_ _dunia_. _Selamat_ _datang_ , _Scorpius_ , _semoga_ _ayah_ _bisa_ _melihatmu_ _besar_ _nanti_.

P.s _aku_ _masih_ _tetap_ _mencintaimu_ _Hermione_ , _terima kasih. Dan ayah sangat mencintaimu Scorpius._

Membaca itu, Hermione terisak. Bagaimana tidak, Draco ingin melihat Scorpius tumbuh besar, namun impiannya tersebut tak dapat ia wujudkan, karena ia telah pergi lebih dulu.

Hermione mengambil foto lainnya. Foto saat Scorpius berumur dua tahun dan Hermione sedang hamil Rose kala itu.

 _Malaikatku akan bertambah lagi, terima kasih, Bidadariku. Rasanya sangat bahagia._

 _P.s aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai kalian._

Hermione terus membuka halaman demi halaman, membuka foto demi foto, dan membacanya satu persatu. Hingga ia mencapai foto terakhir, yaitu foto yang diambil seminggu sebelum Draco pergi selamanya dari kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka.

Foto tersebut adalah saat Scorpius menginjak usia tiga tahun, mereka merayakannya di rumah bersama-sama. Di foto tersebut Scorpius digendong oleh Draco di pundaknya, sementara Rose masih berada di dalam kandungan Hermione yang saat itu berumur tujuh bulan. Kedua sahabat Hermione lah yang mengambil foto tersebut.

Dengan tangan bergetar Hermione mengambil foto terakhir tersebut, ketika ia mengeluarkannya bukan hanya ada catatan saja di balik foto tersebut namun ada surat yang ditempelkan terlipat rapi. Surat tersebut telah menguning.

Hermione membaca dahulu catatan kecil di balik foto tersebut.

 _Kebahagiaanku._

 _P.s aku akan selalu mencintai kalian._

Kemudian Hermione meletakkan foto tersebut kembali dan mengambil surat yang telah menguning tersebut.

Membuka lipatannya dan membaca isi surat yang lumayan panjang tersebut.

Setelah membacanya, ia lipat kembali surat tersebut sesuai dengan lipatan yang telah dilipat Draco sepuluh tahun lalu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Menahan air mata yang akan jatuh kembali. Kemudian ia menatap ke halaman belakang rumahnya, dan ternyata di luar hujan.

Ia menatap sendu ke arah hujan, kenangan lama berputar di benaknya. Rasa rindunya membuncah. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras, tak bisa menahan lagi, Hermione kembali menangis. Namun kali ini ia meraung, memanggil-manggil nama pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Draco, aku sangat rindu."

Terisak, Hermione mengambil kembali album foto yang telah kusam tersebut. Kemudian ia peluk lagi dengan erat. Masih meraung, memanggil nama Draco.

"DRACO!"

Tangisannya makin pecah, dulu, pasti pria yang dipanggil akan datang dan memeluk dirinya untuk meredakan tangisnya, atau sekedar menenangkannya. Namun sekarang yang ia rasakan hanya rindu, hampa, sepi.

Tak ada lagi Draco yang akan memeluk dan menciumnya ketika menangis.

Sudah sepuluh tahun. Hermione rindu pelukan Draco dan wangi citrus khas dirinya.

Hermione menangis dan terus menangis ditemani dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras di luar. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap masih dengan memeluk album fotonya.

.

.

.

"Hermione!" Seseorang menggoncangkan tubuhnya hingga ia terbangun.

Matanya sembab akibat menangis tadi, rambutnya berantakan akibat baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa?" Suaranya serak akibat meraung tadi.

"Kau yang ada apa? Kenapa kau mena—" Oliver melihat album foto kusam tersebut. Tahu betul album apa itu. Karena ia yang menyimpan album tersebut di dalam lemari yang hampir tak pernah disentuh lagi oleh Hermione.

Oliver tersenyum lembut pada Hermione. "Ah, kau rindu dengannya, ya?" Ia mengusap pipi Hermione yang masih tersisa jejak-jejak air mata.

Hermione hanya dapat mengangguk lemah. Oliver kemudia memeluknua dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Mau mengunjunginya? Sudah lama kita tidak mengunjunginya kan?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Oliver, kemudian memeluknya balik dengab erat.

"Oliver," panggil Hermione lemah.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Oliver lembut sambil mengusap sayang rambut Hermione yang tergerai panjang sepunggung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku dan anak-anak." Hermione menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Oliver semakin erat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin meninggalkan kalian, aku terlalu mencintai kalian semua."

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ia memang mencintai Draco, namun ia juga mencintai pria yang sedang memeluknya kini, yang telah mengobati luka di hatinya. Hermione tidak akan mungkin berhenti mencintai Draco atau pun Oliver, mereka terlalu berharga di hati Hermione dan mereka juga menempati hati Hermione di setiap sudut hatinya.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan mengunjungi Draco. Scorpius sedang menjemput Rose dan Autumn. Setelah mereka pulang kita akan langsung berangkat."

Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan, melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Oliver, kemudian pergi membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

 _Untuk Hermione-ku..._

 _Hermione, jika kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di sampingmu lagi._

 _Bukan, aku bukan ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi aku merasa aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu serta Scorpius dan Rose ke tempat jauh._

 _Aku tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba._

 _Maaf, waktu yang kita habiskan hanya sebentar. Padahal aku ingin bersama denganmu hingga rambut kita berdua telah memutih dan kedua anak kita telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing serta anak-anak yang lucu._

 _Namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Hermione, bidadariku, cintaku, kau dan anak-anak kita adalah pusat kebahagiaanku. Demi Tuhan, tak pernah terselip rasa ingin meninggalkan kalian._

 _Aku minta maaf, karena tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Aku benar-benar merasa waktuku akan tiba. Dan aku sudah siap menyambutnya, maka kumohon padamu untuk menerima kepergianku ini._

 _Hermione, ketika aku pergi, lepaskanlah aku. Carilah penggantiku, berbahagialah..._

 _Hermione, sayangku, jika kau membaca ini setelah aku pergi, maka di sini aku menunggumu. Hingga saat itu tiba, aku akan terus menunggumu. Meski itu berarti bertahun-tahun lamanya._

 _Berbahagialah, Hermione._

 _Berbahagialah, calon bidadari surgaku._

 _Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu. Tak akan pernah berhenti rasa cinta ini mengalir meski ragaku telah pergi dari dunia, meski jantung ini berhenti berdetak. Mesik dunia ini hancur, namun cinta ini akan selalu mengalir padamu, Hermione. Jika kau rindu padaku, rasakanlah dalam hatimu, di sana ada seluruh cintaku yang menetap di hatimu._

 _Iya, aku tahu, aku juga rindu padamu. Bersabarlah karena kita akan bertemu lagi._

 _Sampai jumpa, bidadari surgaku._

 _Draco Malfoy yang mencintaimu sepanjang masa._

 **FIN.**


End file.
